


Handcuffs

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [3]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anticipation, Bondage, Drabble, Fear, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2003.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003.

.  
Zeke bought the handcuffs at an army surplus store. For five nights now, they've waited on the bedside table. Casey's breath catches every time he sees them.

Last night as he lay moaning face down into the pillows, Zeke pulled on his hair so his eyes turned towards the glittering metal. Fingers dug sharp into his hip, then slid to his knee and pushed it, opening him wider. Casey felt Zeke's mouth at his ear, hot wet tongue and the whisper, "Tomorrow." Casey cried out as he came, molten heat a sweet thing and the fear bright and bitter.

.


End file.
